Hex-citment
by Marx810
Summary: A Tarot: Witch of The Black Rose fanfic. Jon intends to celebrate Beltane with Tarot but ends up spending the night with Raven Hex instead. As she continues to toy with him, which one will snap first? Rated M for sexual content.


_(A/N: So I did this story as kind of an exercise. Haven't done a smutfic in awhile and I kind of just wanted to flex my sexual imagination a bit. When I found out that to my knowledge there are no Tarot: Witch of The Black Rose fanfics on here, I couldn't help myself. For anyone who happened to find this, and is assuming that Raven Hex is Raven from Teen Titans, and I just didn't catalogue it right, they are completely different Ravens…okay so they do both have gray skin…and they're both witches…and they both have daddy issues…and they both go evil from time to time…okay so there are some definite similarities but they're different. Raven Hex has way bigger boobs for example. Google her and see for yourself…those things are insane, I think Jim Balent has a thing for almost practical joke sized boobs. Hitomi Tanaka sized boobs. Anyway, back to the point, if anyone is reading this on my author's alert and has no idea about Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose, I tried to make the story accessible to anyone. Feel free to review, one way or the other.)_

Jon Webb made his way up to the large doors and found himself immediately on edge. It was a little too dark. Sure, he might have arrived at the house, which he always thought more resembled a castle, first, but usually the lights were on, at least. Jon knew the house well enough to make it through the hallways, with the dim lighting, but he had to admit, the house was a bit on the creepy side. It didn't help that he knew that it was magical. In fact, for all he knew there was some magic way to turn on the light. Jon soon found the living room and saw part of the female silhouette sitting on the couch, facing away from him. With a smile, he figured out why the lights were all off. The dim lighting made everything romantic, slightly creepy, but on the whole, romantic.

Stepping up behind the couch, Jon reached around to the front of her and grabbed her chest, lowering his head to her ear and whispered, "Happy Beltane."

"Were it not Beltane, and were I not sure that the look on your face when you realize who I am won't be priceless, I'm sure this particular interaction would have gone considerably differently."

Jon's eyes shot wide the moment he heard the voice. He hadn't needed to be told that it wasn't his girlfriend, Tarot, he knew it just from the voice. However this was further confirmed when the female, in question, tilted her head back enough to get a good look at Jon's face. The bluish gray skin, the eyes that appeared to be nothing but pupils, and the spider leg-like markings going down her eyes and mouth. "R-Rave-?"

Before Jon could finish, Raven Hex put her hands on his face and pulled him down into a kiss. "Happy Beltane to you as well, Jon." Raven's smile went even wider as Jon's face was marked with even more confusion. "Priceless doesn't even begin to cover it." She commented more to herself than to anyone else.

While this was not the first time Raven had kissed him on Beltane, there was still something that just gave him the heeby jeebies considering how they usually…interacted, usually a happy medium between tolerating his existence to open contempt. In fact it was safe to say Jon's brain function effectively stopped as he continued to stare into her eyes in a blur of confusion and horror and she was obviously fighting the urge of dying from laughter.

After Raven Hex had felt she'd had enough fun, she knew how to snap Jon out of his shock. "Are you enjoying my breasts, Jon?"

Jon's eyes bulged even wider as Raven's words struck him and he realized he'd been entirely frozen that whole time, including the fact that he'd initially grabbed her boobs…and was still grabbing them. "Sorry!" Jon regained the use of his body and let go, simultaneously backing up, his mind finally being able to process everything. Mostly the fact that Raven Hex wasn't wearing a top…in fact, she wasn't wearing anything. "Raven…what…why…what are you doing here? Why are you naked? What-wh…gah!"

Raven Hex tilted her head back further so she could still see him as she answered. "Though I may not live here, this is as much my home as it is Tarot's or mother's. I have more right to be here than you do. As for why I'm skyclad, it is Beltane and this is how I'm comfortable. You're the one who always has problems with nudity."

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Raven had had this conversation before, and it always ended in an impasse. Her nudity made him uncomfortable, she always refused to get dressed because she 'shouldn't need to'. "You might have noticed your mother isn't here…no one's supposed to be here. Why aren't you…at the Beltane festival, like you were last year?"

Raven smiled, widely. "I went to last year's Beltane festivities because my sister was playing the part of May Queen. Usually, I celebrate more…solitarily. And why aren't you participating in the festivities this year?"

Jon's eyes narrowed. "You know full damn well why I'm not, Raven. The same reason I avoid any…er…public appearances in any…sexually charged…er….celebrations."

Raven was grinning ear to ear as she chuckled. "Are you perhaps alluding to the fact that you usually end up addled in some sense, in the fairy realm, where you proceed to stick your penis into any and every magical being with a vagina?"

"Yes…" Jon growled. "That's what I'm alluding to…"

"Too bad." Raven Hex chuckled. "You've made quite the name for yourself in the fairy realm. I know the trolls especially are going to be quite disappointed." She laughed even more at Jon's annoyance to her taunting. "You do realize, you can sit down?"

Jon sighed. "Well, I was kind of waiting for you to leave. Me and Tarot were supposed to have the place to…ourselves…to celebrate."

"Yes, however we are both waiting for her so I would say that that is a rather moot point."

"What?" Jon asked. "Why do you need her?"

Raven smiled again. "Witches celebrate Beltane in a variety of ways, Jon. Maybe I'm here to…enjoy your 'celebration.' Or…maybe I'm here to…participate…" The idea of her 'participating' was apparently a taunt too far as Jon merely crossed his arms and waited for the actual reason she was there. "Fine, Tarot has something of mine that would…help…in my celebrations. I would have just taken it, but I felt it only polite to make sure she wouldn't need it, herself."

"What is it?"

"It's a-" Raven Hex stopped, as she smiled wider. "Because of the holiday, I'm in an…especially good mood tonight. So instead of answering your question, I'll allow you to ponder the nature of Beltane, and the fact that I'd be using said item to celebrate it…and I shall allow you to rethink whether you wish me to actually answer you."

Jon's cheeks immediately went bright red as he took her implications to heart. "…thanks for that."

"Don't mention it. Now sit down. You're being ridiculous." Raven insisted, rolling her eyes.

Jon conceded and sat down on a love seat across from the couch, though he made a point to look everywhere in the room, but for the couch. "Hopefully Tarot won't be too much longer, wherever she is."

"Wherever she-?" Raven gave Jon an incredulous look. "I try to give my sister the benefit of the doubt when she tells me you aren't as dumb as I think you are, but you make that really difficult sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked, a slight growl in his voice.

"I guess you are that dense then." Raven Hex rolled her eyes. "It is Beltane. Tarot is not with you, nor is she at the festival. There's only one other place she would be, or should I say…only one other person she'd be with." She could tell immediately when he got who she was implying, as Jon's face got significantly darker. "I think it's safe to assume that someone's 'pussy' is purring."

"Okay, I get it already." Jon's growl was significantly more pronounced now.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were annoyed by that."

"I'd rather not talk about it, thank you."

"That's surprising." Raven replied. "Considering you gave Tarot permission and everything."

"I did not give her my permission!" Jon snapped.

"Hm…" Raven Hex got a playfully thoughtful expression. "Maybe I misunderstood the situation then. From what Tarot told me, as soon as she and Boo Cat reconnected, she went to tell you about it. And you told her you didn't want to know whatever she was going to tell you."

"…she was crying." Jon admitted. "It was like her heart was breaking, I just…couldn't see her like that."

Raven nodded. "Fair enough. You did tell her you accepted whatever it was, however. So you did give her permission to continue seeing Boo Cat. You're a much more trustful man than I am. Were I to have a lover, and they couldn't so much as contemplate telling me something without breaking into tears, they _would_ tell me what they did to merit that level of guilt, one way or another."

"Well whoopty doo for what you would have done!"

Raven Hex paused, as her expression darkened. "Today is Beltane, Jon."

"Yes, I know!" Jon grumbled.

"…As I was saying, today is Beltane. As such, I am in an unusually good mood, and as such, will not hurt you. Tomorrow, however…is not Beltane…if you catch my drift."

Jon blinked. There were veiled threats, and that was definitely not one of them. And despite the fact that he doubted Raven Hex would actually hurt him…purely because of his relationship with Tarot…it just was not a wise idea to have a witch that powerful holding a grudge against him. "…I'm sorry, Raven. I shouldn't hat taken out my irritation on you."

Raven smiled, thought a sinister edge remained underneath the gesture. "You're forgiven, Jon…on one condition."

"Which is…?" Jon asked, a little worriedly.

"You have to look at me." Raven Hex said, grinning devilishly. "We're having such a pleasant conversation and the lack of eye contact is just rude. Only looking, of course. You don't have my permission to touch."

Jon paused and grudgingly turned his eyes to Raven. "Why do you do this to me?" He asked, his voice slightly defeated.

Raven was practically beaming as she replied, "Honestly? Because I know that looking at me, skyclad especially, arouses you. And when I arouse you, you get all…flustered and conflicted. It's quite humorous, I'll have you know."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Glad to entertain you… I'm not sure which is worse, the you that despises me or the you that toys with me."

"Your fault for being such a fun toy, Jon."

"If _I_ didn't know any better, I'd think you were interested, Raven." Jon teased. He figured if Raven insisted on toying with him, he might as well return the favor.

Raven Hex grinned back, changing her stance so that her already heaving chest stood out further. Her grin only got wider as Jon's eyes immediately went down to it, though he was obviously trying not to look there. "And just what makes you think I'm not interested?"

"You specifically told me so, remember?"

Raven looked up, as she tried to remember. "Ah, yes. I did tell you, you weren't my type didn't I? I believe I said something along the lines of liking my men with more meat on their bones."

Jon chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly what you said."

Raven's eyes narrowed, making her smile all the more sinister. Her, mostly white, eyes were not helping with the effect. "Well, truth be told, I said that before…" Her eyes drifted downwards. "…I knew that you had plenty of…meat…where it counts."

"Raven!" Jon protested, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious.

"What, my boy? It was a compliment." Raven's eyes were still staring at Jon's crotch. "A very…very…big…compliment…" Raven practically cackled when Jon covered his lap with the nearest pillow. "Oh don't be shy, Jon. It's not like I haven't seen it before. Goddess, I've even-…hm…"

Jon gave Raven a skeptical look. "…what?"

"Oh, I'm not sure you want to know, Jon." Raven replied, her expression exaggeratedly coy. "I told Tarot that I'd keep it a secret from you."

Jon smiled. "Now I know you're making it up. If it was something you could use against me like that, she'd have told me."

"Ha!" Raven Hex cackled. "Actually it's quite the opposite. She was pretty sure you wouldn't be able to handle it. You're so shy, after all."

"Okay, fine. Hit me with it then." Jon challenged.

"You asked for it." Raven Hex shifted her weight so that she was leaning forward in Jon's direction. "Do you remember a few winters back when I…angered that frost fairy princess? Me and Tarot were kidnapped by those living snowmen?"

Jon thought back on it. "…yeah…I tried to save you and…er…"

"You ended up losing your balance and falling face first into my vagina." Raven finished for him.

"…that happens a lot…" Jon grumbled.

Raven Hex's eyes narrowed. "Yes, it does. I've learned to simply cross my legs when you're around me just in case. It's like your face is magnetized to my crotch if you even slightly lose your balance." Raven rolled her eyes. "The amount of times I've felt your lips on my-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it! I can be a bit klutzy…sometimes…" Jon mumbled, his cheeks burning again.

Raven smiled again, obviously amused by Jon's embarrassment. "Anyway, shortly after that, the frost fairy Queen, knocked you out, magically and proceeded to punish me and Tarot."

Jon nodded, "Yeah, Tarot told me about that."

"I bet she did." Raven chuckled. "However, I'm sure what she didn't tell you was that after our punishment had been dealt, the Queen tied the three of us together." Raven slowly licked her lips. "You and Tarot back to back…you and me…front to front. And might I remind you that the three of us were…completely naked at the time."

Jon froze, as that sank in. "…ah…"

"Indeed." Raven purred. "It was all fine and good until Tarot thought she could escape if we…wiggled so she could get out of our restraints. The wiggling put you and me…" Raven looked into Jon's eyes, the deviltry in her gaze apparent. "…into quite the…intimate position…" Another lick of the lips. "And Tarot just…kept wiggling…and forcing me to wiggle with her…"

Jon gulped. "Um…how…intimate of a position are we talking, here?"

Raven couldn't have smiled wider. "We couldn't have possibly gotten more intimate, despite your continued unconsciousness. Don't worry though, Jon. Neither of us…finished before the Queen released us."

Jon paused, and then broke into a fit of laughter. "You almost had me there."

Raven's eyes bulged wide, causing her continued wide smile to look borderline insane. "You don't believe me…" With that Raven stood up, and walked over to Jon before he could protest. "It was quite the…powerful memory…I can recall it quite…explicitly. Allow me to show you." Raven Hex suddenly put her hands on Jon's temples and closed her eyes. He tried to back away from her, disturbed by her closeness and…well…the fact that she was completely naked and touching him, but it was too late. The spell was cast and Jon found himself once again at that winter, only this time he was awake when the three of them were tied together.

His heart began beating faster when he could feel Tarot's skin on his back and Raven Hex's on his front. Then it hit him, as he heard Tarot say that she thought that she could slip their bonds. If he could literally feel their skin then wouldn't he be able to feel it when he and Raven-

"Oooooooh God!" Jon moaned loudly, his head snapping out of Raven's touch and ending the memory spell, though his body was still twitching slightly from the sensations he felt.

If it was even possible, Raven was smiling even wider. "Oh…I'm sorry. I thought you would just be able to see the memory. Could you feel it too?" She asked, innocently.

"You know full damn well I could feel yo-…it…" Jon growled. "You did that on purpose. If you hadn't I would have felt it from your perspective instead of mine."

This time Raven's eye bulged in surprise. "You…would have preferred to feel it from my perspective?"

Jon reared back again. "No! I definitely prefer it from mine!"

"Oh, okay." And Raven touched his temples again and gave Jon another dose of the same memory.

"Ooooooooh…" Jon moaned, before snapping himself out of the memory again. "Dammit, Raven! Stop doing that!"

"Oh? Would you prefer another memory?" And just like that, Raven took Jon to a few weeks after that incident when they were in vacation in Hawaii. Jon had laughed at Raven Hex who'd had an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction earlier that day. She'd received a particular measure of sexual revenge on him later that involved her use of a snorkel on herself, while he'd been rendered immobile.

Jon thrashed with spasms as this memory took him over the edge, just as it had at the time she'd originally done it. "God damn you, Raven…!"

Raven couldn't have been enjoying herself more. "Oh my. You seem to really enjoy how I can use a snorkel. I didn't even have to touch you. Quite ironic since you're currently touching me, though I never gave you permission to do so."

It took Jon a little bit to get what Raven Hex meant, but he soon saw that his magical memory induced orgasm had caused him to put his arms around Raven's waist, clutching her closer to him. "Raven, stop it! I mean it." He said with as much authority one can muster, post orgasm.

Raven Hex broke into a fit of laughter as she conceded and took her hands from Jon's temples. She probably would have gone back to sit down if she hadn't been distracted. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jon snapped, sure he could die from embarrassment right now.

"That expression just then. It was like you wanted to say something."

Jon rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to say anything."

"You wouldn't lie to me now, would you Jon?" Raven Hex asked, smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jon grumbled.

"Good, then you won't mind me casting a truth spell on you."

"Casting a wha-?" Before Jon could actually protest he was covered in sparks that shot from Raven Hex's hand. "Dammit, Raven! What the Hell did you do?"

"Oh relax, Jon. It'll only last for a minute or two. So…what were you thinking, just then?" Raven asked, eagerly.

Jon gritted his teeth, but answered as the spell gave him no other choice. "You…keep hinting that I don't have permission to touch you…like it's a…possibility…" Now Jon's face bore a look of utter loathing, which only made Raven laugh more.

"And…should it be a possibility?"

Jon struggled even harder but had no more luck. "Then…I…I…want to know what I have to do to get that permission!"

Raven leaned in closer, grinning so wide, you could see practically all of her teeth. "And just where do you want to touch me, Jon?"

"…everywhere…"

Raven giggled. "Anywhere, specifically?"

"…your tits…"

Raven Hex's smile was immediately wiped from her face. "If you wish to touch them, you will show them the respect they deserve." She said, sternly. "They are not boobs, or tits, or hooters, or gazongas or whatever other demeaning term you humans come up with for them, they are breasts and you will call them such."

"Sorry…" Jon grumbled. "I…want to touch your breasts…I want to touch them and…lick them and…suck them and…lose myself in them…"

This caused Raven's smile to immediately return. "Do you, now? And why is that?"

"Because…" Jon started fighting the spell again, with the same results. "…because…they're the most magnificent breasts I've ever seen! I've been wanting to touch them for-" Finally, Jon's tongue was gaining the ability to obey him. The spell was wearing off.

Raven Hex chuckled. She had one more question before Jon would be his shy, restricted self again. "Do you prefer them to Tarot's?" As she asked this question, Raven cupped her massive breasts and pushed them up.

Jon let out a frustrated growl. "…yes…"

Raven's laughter once more rose to a cackle. "Okay then, Jon. If you want to touch them so badly, all you have to do…is ask." She knew that the spell was no longer active. If Jon asked, it was all him. "I feel I should remind you…it is Beltane…and tomorrow is not." Her taunting grin let him get that translation. It was very much a now or never offer.

Jon's eyes darted between Raven's face and the immense chest she was tempting him with. His eyes traced over her pale skin. Over the snakelike tattoo that wove around her breast and spiraled to her navel. He'd seen her naked before on multiple occasions, but with the sensation of feeling the inside of her in the memories and the fact that he'd already been forced to admit his attraction to her, it was that much harder to fight his urges. Oh, the Hell with it. "I want to touch you, Raven."

Raven Hex smiled as she released her breasts causing them to jiggle and sway in Jon's face almost hypnotically. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Something snapped in Jon as he hungrily grabbed Raven's breast and accepted one of her nipples into his mouth as his other hand eagerly caressed the other.

"Jon!" Raven gasped, surprised by his sudden reaction and found herself gyrating with him and letting out small moans as he sucked and licked her. Her hands soon found themselves on Jon's head encouraging him to suck further. Between this and Raven's moans, Jon paid no attention to the pillow that had slipped off his lap and no longer his bulging, throbbing erection, not that Raven could see it from her perspective. But when her knee went between his legs so she could steady herself, she could feel it.

"Jon…" Raven started, through her raspy breathing. "I think that's enough." And then she backed away, passing a glimpse at his, now very obvious, erection, which made her smile again. Jon's expression was almost desperate. She'd broken something inside of him and just as suddenly took it away. "Unless…you wish to proceed further?"

"Yes!" Jon said, without hesitation.

"Well then…in that case…" Raven Hex crossed her arms, pushing up her breasts again, reveling in the attention Jon was now giving her. "I see no reason why I should be the only one skyclad."

Jon's cheeks burned again. There was definite hesitation there, but he'd already gone this far… Standing up, Jon frantically slipped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and socks, and pulled down his pants and boxers allowing Raven to see completely, the effect she was having on him.

Raven Hex slowly and methodically walked up to Jon and pressed herself against him, feeling his cock throbbing against her. "This position seems somewhat familiar." She teased, before pushing Jon back on the seat. "There was a subtle difference though…"

Pulling her legs over, Raven sat astride Jon, coaxing Jon into her self entitled 'forbidden garden', trembling with the sensation as he entered her. "There it is…" She moaned, lustily throwing her head back. Bracing herself on his knees, Raven gyrated her hips, driving Jon into her, his back arching with pleasure. Grabbing her ass, he began thrusting into her, moving against her hips.

"Better than the memory?" Raven Hex taunted, her body rocking in Jon's lap like a wave, slow and sensual. Her breathing became gradually faster as Jon matched her movements, picking up the pace.

"God, yes!" Jon breathed, feeling himself throbbing in Raven's pussy with each thrust.

Raven Hex shifted her weight so that she was now pressed against him, her hips rotating as they ground against him, before she grabbed the edge of the seat and started lifting herself up. Jon, keeping his hands on Raven's ass, pulled her back down, driving his cock roughly inside of her. The two thrusted more frantically now, breathing erratically and kissing desperately when their lips found each other. Instinct completely took over as no more words were shared. Nothing existed but Raven's body slamming down on his.

Jon threw back his head into a throaty growl as he felt Raven Hex's body shaking on top of his, growing more intense each time she ground herself into him. Her shaking breathing was in his ear as he held her close to him, keeping up the pace. Her pussy tightened around his cock as she came, bucking up and down on him. Jon trembled almost immediately, filling her with his cum as the two of them shuddered in ecstasy. He lost track of how long they just held each other trying to catch their breath, when Raven finally sat up in his lap, giving Jon one last kiss, as they heard the front door open.

Raven quickly turned to Jon with a wide grin, as she saw his eyes bulge. "Looks like Tarot's here…" She said, turning back to where she could hear the footsteps getting closer to the living room. "I wonder what she's going to think…"

"Raven…" Jon growled. She had plenty of time to get off of him, she was staying on his lap like that just to make him antsy while they waited for Tarot to find them in…well…quite the intimate position.

"Jon, Happy Beltane." Tarot said, excitedly as she walked in to see Jon sitting down on the love seat, looking around frantically, like something had just surprised him. She then looked to the couch, where her sister was laying across, just as nude, with a huge grin on her face.

Tarot rolled her eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"Me?" Raven Hex chuckled. "I didn't do much, I just…toyed with Jon a little while we waited." The glare that Jon gave her only made her laugh even louder.

"I hope she wasn't too mean." Tarot turned to Jon with some concern.

"No, not exactly." This probably would have come out better if Jon's voice hadn't cracked in the middle of it.

Raven merely grinned at Tarot's reproachful expression. "I originally came over to get something back that you borrowed from me."

"Oh?" Tarot questioned, looking curious.

"Yes my-" Raven stopped as she looked over to Jon and then back to Tarot. "Well…I'm sure you remember me lending it to you. I wouldn't want to say it in front of Jon. He's so…shy, after all." Raven looked back at Jon with a wink.

"Oooh, I think I know what you mean." Tarot replied, chuckling. "I don't think I'll be…needing it. Come with me." She said, leading Raven out of the room before turning back. "Oh…Jon, I thought maybe we could do something special this Beltane, as you wanted to stay in. I hope you don't mind, but I invited some company."

"Company?" Before Jon could ask further, he felt someone literally crashing into him.

"Jon! Happy Beltane!" The figure cried excitedly, as she pulled his face into a kiss.

"Boo Cat?!" Jon asked, when Boo Cat finally allowed him to breathe. She was already straddling him, and as he soon found out, was quite naked as well.

"The one and only!" Boo Cat deeply inhaled, pressing her body against Jon. "Ooooh Jon, you smell like sex!" She then turned back to where Tarot and Raven had left and then turned back to Jon as the light bulb went off in her head. "You and Raven-!"

Jon immediately put his hand over Boo Cat's mouth. "Shush!"

Boo Cat giggled until he let go of her. "You're braver than me. Raven scares the Hell out of me."

"Uh…it's Beltane?" Jon said with a shrug, though one movement from Boo immediately reminded him that she was sitting in his lap and they were both naked.

"Yes it is!" Boo Cat ground against Jon again, slowly licking her lips. "Speaking of which…I'm so looking forward to this, you being conscious this time and all."

"Me being cons-" Jon's eyes widened when he absorbed the words, along the 'Did I say that outloud?' expression on Boo Cat's face. "…wait, you too?!"


End file.
